Stupid Bastard
by xXFMALover19Xx
Summary: Romano's first time with Spain. Pretty much PWP. SpaMano, yaoi, lemons...you get the point. Remember to R&R.


"Stupid, _bastardo_," Romano grumbled as Spain attacked his mouth with his talented, warm lips. It's not that Romano didn't like Spain's sudden actions; he absolutely loved them, but the thought of having sex with the guy who raised him bothered him a little. He'd been through so much with Spain. That's the reason he always swore at the Spaniard. He was worried he'd fall in love with him if he didn't force all his negative feelings toward his opinion on Spain.

Their kiss didn't start off simple or hesitant. It immediately started with two open mouths colliding and two tongues battling for dominance. Despite how hard Romano tried to win the dominance, he soon gave up when a sexy, low sound escaped the Spaniard's mouth.

A dark chuckle followed that deep noise. Before Romano could register it in his brain, he was pushed out of the middle of the hallway and into Spain's bedroom. He thought he was going to fall, but that thought left his mind as soon as his back hit the wall.

"_Maledizione_, Spain, that hurt," he complained under his breath before opening his eyes. He had closed them sometime during their short make out session. He jumped a little as he met Spain's bright green, lust-filled eyes.

"I'm so sorry, _mi tomate_, I'm just a little too excited." A sheepish, slightly embarrassed smile graced the Spaniard's lips as his hands untangled themselves from Romano's ruffled hair to place themselves on the Italian's hips.

"_Pervertito_," Romano huffed hoarsely as Spain started to place soft, hot kisses along the tanned column of his throat. The Italian sucked in a sharp breath before moving one of the hands gripping the collar of Spain's shirt along the Spaniard's sharp jaw.

Spain slowly made his way down Romano's neck, his kisses getting hotter and damper as he neared the Italian's shirt. He barely even thought about it as he tugged Romano's shirt over his head. His mood brightened a little when he realized that Romano wasn't rejecting him.

His hands slid over Romano's tanned sides and the smaller Italian let out a breathy moan. If he was getting turned on by this, Spain wondered what his reaction to actual sex would be. He felt his pants getting tighter at the thought. His little _tomate_ was such a turn on…

Spain felt like a little kid in a candy shop, or a little Spanish kid in the tomato section of a fruit store. Oh, how he loved his tomatoes…

The Spaniard ventured his mouth over Romano's shoulder and then down his chest. His little _tomate_ smelt like the pizza they had for dinner. Spain could see why, because Romano was the one who made most of it.

As Spain ventured lower on Romano's torso, he snuck a hand up to tease one of Romano's pert nipples. The Italian's reaction wasn't as awesome as Spain expected it to be. All he did was shift his hips and let out a loud, hoarse breath. The Spaniard glanced up at his adorable Italian with a large grin. Even if Romano was a master at flirting and staying in an utterly pissed off mood all the time, he became so vulnerable during sex.

"Ngh, _bastardo_~," Romano growled when Spain dipped his tongue into the Italian's naval and then ran it down to the hem of his pants. With two swift tugs, Romano's belt was dropped onto the ground next to them. His jeans were then unbuttoned, unzipped, and then tugged down to his knees.

"Oh my, _Lovino_," Spain murmured when he saw the rather prominent bulge in his lover's briefs. "Are these for me…?" That remark only earned him a pissed off glare. Spain rolled his eyes at the Italian's dark expression. It would change soon enough…

Romano's briefs joined his jeans at his knees as Spain swiftly pulled them down. A slightly muffled _chigi~_ came from above him, which only made him more eager to please his _tomate_.

The Spaniard started out by slowly running his tongue along Romano's erect member. It was obvious the Italian had been holding out his moans, because the one he finally let out was hoarse and louder than he expected. Romano heard his Spanish lover chuckle and grit his teeth.

After harshly teasing Romano with his tongue, Spain decided to plant a soft kiss at the tip of the member. The Southern Italian shuddered a little, because he knew what was going to happen next…

…and he couldn't fucking wait.

The Spaniard took Romano's hardened member into his mouth rather greedily. Since he was pretty experienced, he managed to fit Romano's entire shaft in his mouth. Just to tease the poor Italian, he chuckled a little.

"Ah fuck, Antonio~!" Romano moaned loudly as his messy hair fell over his forehead. Spain snuck a quick glance at his _tomate _and grinned widely when he saw that stubborn curl twitching.

Spain slowly started to bob his head back and forth, letting his teeth barely grace the foreskin when he got to the tip of once again. The sharp, low moans coming from Romano were making Spain's pants almost uncomfortably tight.

The Spaniard gripped Romano's hips tightly when the Italian started to frantically roll and buck his hips. Just when Romano knew he was going to come, Spain quickly pulled away and sighed contently.

"Why did you stop, _bastardo_!" Romano shouted angrily as Spain stood up straight and started to unbutton his shirt. The Italian let out a paranoid grunt and grabbed Spain's wrists. "No." Romano took a few steps forward, causing Spain to back up. Just when Spain was about to ask what Romano was doing, the Italian stepped out of his pants and briefs and roughly pushed Spain onto his bed. The Spaniard's face lit up when Romano straddled his hips and finished unbuttoning his shirt. Spain's button-up was tossed off the end of the bed without much of a care before the hot and bothered Italian started undoing the Spaniard's pants.

"Now, aren't you eager, _Lovino_," Spain chuckled softly, but Romano just ignored him and started to tug his pants off. Spain lifted his hips a little to help get them off. Once his pants _and _boxers were on the floor, he pushed himself up on his elbows and gazed longingly at Romano. The Italian looked unsure, but the lust in his dark, amber eyes showed the complete opposite. "Ah, don't worry, I'll be soft." With that, Romano was flipped onto his stomach with the horny Spaniard on all fours above him.

The Italian gave another annoyed grunt as Spain placed an open-mouthed kiss on his shoulder. The Spaniard bit down lightly, causing Romano to jump a little a curse under his breath.

"What the fuck," he snapped harshly. Spain exhaled through his mouth, his breath causing Romano's twitching curl to move slightly. He then placed his two, warm hands on his lover's sides as he placed gentle kisses all over the Italian's slender back.

His lips reached Romano's waist in only a few moments. After gently biting down on Romano's hip, he pulled himself away from the smaller male. Without a word, he pushed himself onto his knees and reached toward his nightstand where a small bottle of lube was sitting. Romano glared down at the bed before letting out a gruff sigh.

The Italian tensed immediately when he felt his lover's finger trailing toward a certain ring of muscle. Romano wanted this; he knew he did. The thing making him so anxious was the fact that he was afraid of all this. His nervous thoughts slowly left his mind as Spain pushed a single digit inside him. During his pondering, he had relaxed enough so it wouldn't hurt a lot with only one finger.

"_Mmm_, Spain," the Italian breathed out as he slowly started to adjust to the alien feeling. Unfortunately, he knew it would be so much worse than this. His breathing picked up as Spain started to move his finger in and out. After a couple of moments, the Italian smirked and glanced over his shoulder at Spain.

"Is that all you're going to do, _bastardo_?" He snapped harshly at his Spanish lover. Spain just smiled softly and raised one of his eyebrows at Romano.

"I just don't want this to hurt you," the Spaniard explained gently. A second finger probed at Romano's entrance before slowly sliding in and the Italian squirmed. He was becoming impatient.

"Just hurry the fuck up," he muttered before letting out an uncomfortable grunt when Spain's fingers stretched him in a scissoring motion. "Ngh," Romano groaned and bit his tongue fiercely, but not enough to make it bleed. The Spaniard wasted no time adding the third and final finger. After a few seconds had passed by of Spain pumping his three fingers in and out of Romano, he hit a certain spot that made the Italian moan loudly. "Antonio!" Romano gasped and inhaled sharply. That one spot made Romano's limbs tremble and his face to flush a deep red.

"You're so impatient," Spain teased as he slid his three fingers out. He then leaned over Romano's back to place a soft kiss on his lover's shoulder. He then hesitantly positioned his member at the Italian's entrance. "You know if it hurts too much or just want to stop in general, tell me." Romano just nodded quickly, his twitching curl bobbing frantically.

Spain ever so slowly pushed inside Romano until his entire member was inside Romano's tight, little hole. He just knelt there for a few seconds while waiting for his lover to say something.

"_Muoviti_," the Southern Italian finally uttered in a harsh whisper. The Spaniard glanced down at him with a worried expression. His little _tomate _didn't sound very comfortable…

"If you say so…" He then started to pull his shaft out of Romano. The Italian let out a loud sigh and shifted a little. Romano grit his teeth when Spain thrust inside him again. He dropped his head and stared down at the mattress. He was slowly getting used to the raw feeling and now it was turning into a mix of pain and pleasure. That pleasure went right out the door when the Italian caught sight of a small scarlet line dripping down his thigh.

"Gah! Antonio, I'm bleeding!" Romano shouted and immediately went to sit up. This caused Spain to pull out of him abruptly. Spain just stared at his Southern Italian lover as Romano began to freak out. "_Dio mio_," he muttered with wide eyes filled with…fear?

Spain blinked a couple of times while trying to figure out why Romano was acting so terrified. It was just blood. Sure, his Italian lover was probably in loads of pain, but…

"_Dio mi odia__, _Antonio_! Non ci posso credere_," Romano started to mumble in Italian as tears sprung to the corners of his eyes. The Spaniard's eyes widen. _Now_ he understood. Romano had always been really Catholic, or at least more than his brother. Gay marriage or anything that had to do with two people of the same gender in a relationship was rejected in his religion. Romano didn't really have a problem with having feelings for Spain. He was just worried that he'd get rejected by God now that he was becoming intimate with Spain.

"Lovino, please don't cry," Spain murmured before wrapping his arms tightly around the Italian. His lover let out a shaky breath before turning around in Spain's arms to hug the Spaniard back. He barely heard Romano mumbling curses into his chest as he rubbed the Italian's back soothingly. "There," he mumbled when his lover stopped sniffling. Spain then cupped Romano's chin with one hand so he would look up at him. The Italian's eyes were still glassy from tears that didn't want to fall.

The Spaniard brought his lips to Romano's cheek before sighing. He hated seeing his usually stubborn as hell lover in such a vulnerable state. Spain slowly pushed Romano onto his back while kissing down his neck. The silent Italian watched as Spain pressed his forehead against Romano's shoulder.

"Lovino, God can't hate you when you're one of the most loved people in the world," the Spaniard told him. He then glanced up at Romano; only to find him with one of the most blank expressions on his face.

"You're so sappy, you know that?" He muttered stubbornly as his infamous smirk played on his lips. A large grin lit up Spain's face and he chuckled under his breath and the intractable Italian. "…but, thanks."

Instead of answering, Spain crushed his lips to Romano's in a heated kiss. They didn't waste anytime deciding what to do next. They were both still turned on, even after that incident, and they needed someway to calm their erect members.

Romano slowly wrapped his legs around his lover's waist. Spain smiled into their kiss before stretching his arm out toward the nightstand to retrieve the bottle of lube. He squirted some into his hand before tossing the bottle on the bed a few feet away from them. He then ran the lube-covered hand over his member. He wiped the extra lube off onto the sheets as his eyes locked with Romano's.

They were soon continuing from where they left off. This time, though, it was much more pleasurable for Romano because he knew that at least after this was done, Spain would still love him.

Less than five minutes after Spain reentered Romano, the Italian's face had another deep flush and he was beginning to let out low moans. The two lovers fervently rocked against each other, causing Spain's large bed to creak slightly.

"_Oh, Lovino_~!" Spain shouted when his lover's walls tightened around his member. A sloppy, yet coy smile spread across Romano's lips, but it soon disappeared when a warm hand closed around his twitching curl.

"Ngh! Antonio~," Romano gasped and his eyes widened at the extra pleasure. He continued to meet each of Spain's thrusts when they started to become quicker and hectic.

The smaller male let out a loud, deep moan as he came onto both his and Spain's stomachs. The Spaniard let go of his curl and picked up the speed of his thrusting until he also reached his climax. He slowly pulled out before collapsing next to his not-so-little _tomate_.

As Romano rolled onto his side so he could wrap his arms around Spain, he let out an over exaggerated yawn. Spain tugged his sheets over them before pulling his Italian closer in a tight embrace.

"Thanks…Antonio…" The Spaniard glanced down at his lover with a slightly arched eyebrow. "Thanks for loving me…and all the other shit you did." He nuzzled his face into Spain's chest and then let out a tired sigh.

"You're welcome," Spain murmured with a faint smile. He turned toward his Southern Italian and kissed his forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>Gah! It's finally done! I started this a few days ago and I just finished it today. I apologize for the lack of detail. This is my first 'detailed' sex scene.<strong>

**Italian translations:**

_**Bastardo - **_**bastard**

_**Maledizione- **_**curse word (ex. damn)**

_**Pervertito - **_**Pervert**

_**M**_**_uoviti_- Move**

_**Dio mio **_**- Oh my God**

_**Dio mi odia, Antonio! Non ci posso credere… **_**- God hates me, Antonio! I can not believe…**

**Spanish translations:**

_**Tomate**_** - tomato**

**EDIT: Thank you, Suditalia, who corrected my translations! ^_^**


End file.
